


Recognizer

by roosebolton



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Ram and Flynn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognizer

As the broken Recognizer lit up around them, Ram gazed up at Flynn in wonder. 

"You really are a User…" the Program said, wistfully.

Flynn chuckled. “Told you.” He made sure the Recognizer was on course before moving to check on his friend, who was fading fast from the earlier fight. Ram beckoned Flynn closer, his small smile trembling. The User knelt down next to the Program, who reached up, tugging weakly on Flynn’s arm. Flynn leaned down until he was almost nose to nose with Ram.

"Flynn… you have to go on… the Master Control Program has to be stopped…"

Ram’s eyes flickered a little, his circuits fading as he tried to transfer the remainder of his energy to Flynn. The User felt the slow trickle of energy from the connection he shared with Ram and shook his head, gently pulling his arm away. 

"Ram, no. You need your energy, and I still need your help." He placed his hands on Ram’s shoulders, using his User power to force his own energy into the Program’s circuits. The formerly dejected Program’s face lit up with adoration almost as brightly as his flooded circuits. Flynn squeezed Ram’s shoulders before giving his friend a big hug, relieved that his idea had worked and relieved to still have him by his side for the battle to come. Ram threw his arms around Flynn, enthusiastically pulling the User into a very excited kiss, much to Flynn’s surprise. For his part, Ram didn’t have it in his programming to be surprised when Flynn kissed him back.


End file.
